Serialized Story Romantic Love From Rin And Len
by Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru
Summary: Kisah cinta Len dan Rin dalam urutan Alfabet /request fict dari Tina-chan :D/ /RnR please! Menerima flame XD/


_**Serialized Story Romantic Love From Rin And Len**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid **______**Crypton & Yamaha Corporation**___

_**Genre : Romance **_

_**Rate : T**_

_**WARNING! : GAJE, TYPO, ABAL, ALUR BERANTAKAN, JELEK, TAK BERMUTU, DLL**_

_Request Fic __From Martinachirty54_

**A. Apel**

Kisah cinta dari Kagamine Len dan Kagami Rin bermula ketika mereka telah menduduki kelas 11 di Perguruan SMA Vocaloid.

Di Kantin Sekolah masih tersisa satu biji apel segar. Gadis berrambut _honey blonde_ yang baru selesai mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggrisnya berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat dimana buah apel itu berada. Dengan perasaan berbunga bunga gadis cantik itu mengambil apel itu, tapi ada tangan lain yang juga memegang apel itu.

"Eh? A-ano, maafkan aku." Rin pun menjauhkan tangannya dari apel tersebut, pemuda pirang yang melihat nampan Rin yang kosong itupun menaruh apel merah segar itu di nampan kosong milik Rin. "Ambillah, makananku sudah banyak disini." Ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Rin kemudian kembali dengan segelas susu.

"Oh iya, namaku Kagamine Len, murid kelas 11-C. Salam kenal." Rin yang mendengar itu terkejut. "Kelasku juga 11-C, o-oh iya, namaku Kagami Rin." Rin tersenyum senang kepada Len. "Itu berarti kita satu kelas. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah menihatmu ya?" tanya Len dengan raut wajah bingung. "Hihihi, aku duduk dibangku paling belakang. Mungkin karena itu kau tak pernah melihatku." Sehabis berkenalan, Rin dan Len pun duduk dan makan bersama di Kantin Sekolah.

**B. Buku **

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berrambut _honey blonde_ yang dihiasi pita putih besar berjinjit untuk mengambil sebuah buku tebal, buku tebal terbeut berisikan tentang sistem kerja dan susunan tubuh tumbuhan. Rin sangat menyukai pelajaran biologi, terlebih tentang perihal sistem dan susunan tumbuhan.

Gadis manis itu telah berusaha, namun usahanya selalu gagal. Rin menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian kembali berjinjit dan berusaha mengambil buku biologi tersebut. Sebuah ide datang juga, Rin akan menggunakan kursi yang cukup tinggi. Ia pun berjalan mengambil kursi itu kemudian membawanya ketempat tadi ia ingin mengambil buku.

Rin telah berhasil mengambil buku. Gadis loli itu kemudian ingin beranjak turun. Tapi karena tidak hati hati, ia pun terjatuh. "Kyaaa!" Rin menutup matanya rapat rapat, berusaha menahan sakit yang akan dirinya rasakan. Tapi anehnya gadis itu tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

"Eh?" Rin mulai membuka matanya perlahan, matanya melihat mata biru yang sewarna dengan matanya. Wajah Rin lantas memerah ketika menyadari Len menangkapnya ketika ia terjatuh tadi.

"Lain kali, coba minta bantuan kepada orang yang lebih tinggi. Kalau begini'kan kamu bisa celaka." Nasehat Len dengan nada bicara seperti orang khawatir, kemudian pemuda manis itu menurunkan Rin.

"A-arigato!" Rin pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju bangku perpustakaan dengan wajah merona merah.

**C. Cinta **

Dipagi yang cerah di SMA Vocaloid. Len sedang berdiskusi dengan sahabat karibnya yaitu Kaito. Mereka bercakap cakap disertai tawa. Tapi kemudian Len bertanya kepada Kaito tentang perasaannya.

"Kaito, bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu mengenai satu hal?"

"Baiklah, kau boleh menanyakan apapun." Ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Aku bingung ketika aku berada didekan gadis itu. Jantungku seakan dipacu berlari, dan dipikiranku selalu 'dia'! Hanya 'dia'." Kini wajah Len merona merah, hal itu lantas membuat seorang Kaito tertawa.

"Itu namanya kamu sedang jatuh cinta, Len!" ujar Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Len. "Cinta ya?" Len menyingkirkan telapak tangan Kaito dari kepalanya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku merasakan 'cinta'?"

"Lamar dia, Len! Jadikan dia kekasihmu." Kaito tersenyum sambil melirik Miku yang sedang bercakap cakap dengan Rin. "Dulu aku juga melamarnya." Jawab Kaito. "Semangat, Len! Ganbatte!"

Dan disisi lain, Rin juga menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Miku.

**D. Dilamar**

Pagihari di Minggu yang cerah, tepatnya pukul 08.00. Rin mendapat pesam SMS dari Len, dan pesan itu membuat wajah Rin merona merah.

'Rin, Temui aku di Taman dekat Rumahmu pukul 10.30. Aku tunggu ;)'

Pesan itu membuat Rin bersemangat pagi ini. Gadis manis itu kemudian beranjak berdiri dari kasurnya yang empuk menuju kamar mandi. Rin berusaha mandi sebersih dan sewangi mungkin. Al hasil Rin memerlukan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk mandi.

Selepas mandi ia memakai handuk kimono berwarna kuning miliknya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Gadis itu memilah milah pakaiannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakai celana jeans abu abu dengan panjang semata kaki miliknya, dengan atasan kemeja wanita berwarna kuning dengan corak kotak kotak berwarna putih dan hitam, lengan panjang kemeja tersebut ia gulung hingga sampai siku siku. Jangan lupakan bros jeruk yang ia pakaikan dibagian dada (pundak bawah).

Kini Rin sedang menyisir rambutnya, kemudian menatanya lalu memakaikan cepet dirambutnya. Jangan lupakan pita putih miliknya, gadis itu menambahkan parfume dipakaiannya. Untuk masalah berdandan dan memilih pakaian ia membutuhkan waktu setengah jam

"Ibu, jangan lupa untuk menyuruh Bibi membersihkan kamarku ya! Rin pamit!" Teriaknya dari ambang pintu rumahnya kemudian berlari menuju garasi dan mengambil sepeda miliknya.

Sang ibu langsung berjalan cepat ke depan pintu utama. "Hati hati dijalan, Rin-chan! Jangan pulang sore!"

"Iya ibu. Rin pergi dulu!"

.

.

.

.__

Setelah Rin sampai, ia menemukan Len disalah satu dari banyaknya bangku taman. Len berada di bawah pohon rindang ditengah taman sambil tersenyum. Rin pun memakirkan sepedanya kemudian berlari kecil kearah Len berada.

Rin pun duduk di samping Len dengan sedikit malu malu. "S-sudah lama menunggu ya?" Rin bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Tidak, aku juga baru datang."

"Tapi kau berkeringat." Ujar Rin masih dengan wajah khawatirnya. Gadis cantik itu mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya kemudian ia mengelap keringat yang letaknya berada di wajah Len dengan lembut, sontak wajah Len merona merah.

"A-aku ingin me-membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Pemuda berkaos oranye dilapisi jaket hitam dan dihiasi dengan headseat dipundaknya itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan wajah merona. Melihat itu, wajah Rin juga ikut merona merah.

"M-mengatakan ap-apa?"

"A-aku, aku, a-a-aku M-me, a-aku... AKU MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Len sambil menutup kedua matanya rapat rapat disertai tujdukan kepala dengan wajah merona merah.

Mendengar ungkapan perasaan Len, wajah Rin pun sontak ikut merona merah. Kemudian dengan malu malu ia menjawab. "A-aku j-ju ah.. J-juga, Len."

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pacaran!" Len menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Rin dengan wajah bahagia tak lupa rona merah diwajahnya. Rin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Rin, aku sangat bahagia sekarang!"

"Aku juga, Len."

Akhirnya perasaan cinta mereka tersampaikan.

**E. Eksotis**

Setelah Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len memiliki hubungan spesial, Len sering mengajak Rin untuk berjalan jalan bersamanya. Bersepeda berdua, menyusuri kedai makanan, pergi ke Sungai dan lain lain. Saat ini Len lebih memilih mengajak Rin perdi ke Pantai disore hari hanya untuk sekedar melihat indahnya sunset berdua di bangku pantai.

"Pemandangan yang eksotis ya, Len." Ucap Rin sambil memakan ice cream jeruknya. Len mengangguk kemudian berkata. "Itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu kesini." Len tersenyum sambil merangkul Rin yang duduk disebelahnya. Rin yang merona itu melirik Len yang tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Len, kau sudah mengajakku ketempat seindah ini." Rin tersenyum senang. Len melirik Rin. "Sama sama, Rin. Apa yang tidak untuk gadis manis yang kini menjadi pacarku?" Oh tidak, wajah Rin kembali merona merah. Len terkekeh melihatnya. "Pemandangan yang eksotis seperti ini.. Aku menyukainya." Rin terkekeh sejenak.

"Bagiku, Rin lebih eksotis dibandingkan pemandangan itu." Len menarik Rin lebih dekat kemudian mengecup keningnya sambil mengelus helaian rambut Rin.

Wajah Rin memerah sepenuhnya.

"L-len gombal ah!"

"Hahaha, tapi itu kenyataan kok."

"_A-arigato_. Len juga tampan kok."

"Arigato _Rinny~_"

**F. Fakta **

Pagi di Sekolah SMA Vocaloid, tepatnya di Bangku taman Sekolah. Kagamine Len dan Kagami Rin sedang berbincang bincang entah soal masalah apa. Tetapi tiba tiba Len bertanya kepada Rin. "Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Boleh kok, Len." Rin tersenyum sambil melihat Len. "Apa kau benar benar mencintaiku?" pertanyaan Len membuat Rin tertawa, ditambah dengan ekspresi polos yang tertampang diwajah Len.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa! Jawab saja." wajah Len memerah karenanya. Rin terkekeh sejenak kemudian menjawab "Tentu saja! Ah!? Tidak, aku lebih menyukai Kaito-_nii_! Wajah tampan, tinggi, rambut birunya yang lembut halus nan berkilau, mata birunya yang mempesona, dan sifatnya romantis serta hangat! Itu adalah idaman setiap wani-"

"RIIIIIIIN!" Len berteriak dengan wajah tidak terimanya. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Hihihi, yang aku cinta tentu saja Len. Maaf, tadi aku cuma bercanda." Ujarnya, kemudian gadis yang memiliki marga Kagami itu memeluk tubuh Len. "_Aishiteru_, cinta dan sayangku hanya untukmu~" wajah Len merona merah. Dan sejak kapan Rin menjadi gadis seperti ini? Itu tak penting. Yang penting adalah fakta bahwa kedua manusia itu saling mencintai.

**G. Gedget**

"_Ohayou_ Rinny~" sapa pemuda berrambut _honey blonde_ kepada sang kekasih yang tengah duduk dibangku kelas sambil memainkan sebuah _gedget_ berwarna oranye miliknya. Muncullah kerutan dikening Len, "_Ohayou Rinny~_" sapanya sekali lagi. Tapi gadis yang selalu mengenakan bando berpita besar itu sama sekali tak mengubrisnya.

"Gzz!" Len pun duduk di samping Kaito dengan posisi kedua tangannya menopang dagu. Kaito menoleh kearah Len. Pemuda tinggi itu mendadak kebingungan karena melihat tingkah Len yang seperti ingin meledak. "Len? Kamu kenapa berwajah kecut begitu?" tanya Miku kepada pemuda yang duduk di samping Kaito. Miku melirik Kaito sementara Kaito hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa Kaito-_kun_ nakal padamu?" bagus, Miku telah membuat wajah Kaito yang tadi biasa saja berubah menjadi kecut seketika. Sementara Len tidak menjawab apa apa. "Dia begitu karena Rin tidak menjawab sapaannya! Mungkin sih." Jawab Kaito sambil melirik Len yang merana.

.

.

.

.__

Pada istirahat ini Rin berjalan menuju bangku dimana Len tengah duduk dan mendengarkan musik dengan menggunakan _earphone_. Bando pita putih besarnya bergoyang mengikuti irama langkah Rin yang bahagia, "Hai Len!" Rin menyapa Len dengan nada bicara senang. Len yang sedang mendengarkan musik itu sedang membaringkan kepalanya, sehingga terlihat seperti orang tidur.

Len mengeluh sejenak, gadis manis yang kini memasang raut wajah kecut itu melepas _earphone_ yang terpasang dikepala Len. "Len~" sapa Rin lagi. Len yang sebenarnya tidak tidur itu berpura pura tertidur, tapi sayangnya Rin mengetahuinya. "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, Len. Kau mau menghindariku ya?" Rin memasang wajah sedih. Len membuka kedua kelopak matanya kemudian menatap Rin dengan wajah ngambek. "Tidak."

"Len marah ya sama Rin?" tanya Rin. Kaito yang melihat Rin dan Len yang sepertinya bertangkar langsung menarik tangan Miku untuk mengikutinya menuju sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah bertengkar itu.

"Rin, ekhem, apa kau ingin tahu penyebab Len bersikap seperti ini?" Kaito bertanya sambil melirik Len yang menatap Kaito dengan tajam. "Dia begitu karena kau tidak menyahut sapaannya tadi pagi dan malah bermain dengan benda yang disebut _gedget_ itu!" Kaito tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil tangan kirinya menutup mulut dan tangan kanannya menunjuk Len. Melihat itu Miku menyuruh Kaito berhenti tertawa dengan cara menjewer pria _ice cream_ itu. "Ahaha- AA sakit tahu!"

Rin kaget mendengar ungkapan Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum aneh melihat kekasihnya, si maniak_ ice cream_ berteriak kesakitan karena diberi hadiah 'jeweran cinta' dari Miku.

"Benarkah Len? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, habisnya game di _gedget_ itu asik sih." Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Len yang melihat itu berkata. "Jadi, kamu lebih memilih_ gedget_ itu dibanding aku?" Pria kuning yang malang, sepertinya dia patah hati.

"Tentu saja aku memilih Len! Len kan pacar Rin." Rin memeluk Len dengan erat hingga membuat wajah Len merona merah, begitu juga dengan Rin, tetapi diwajah Rin terdapat senyum bahagia, sedangkan Len terkaget kaget. Rin pun melepaskan pelukannya

"Tadi rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan _gedget_ itu karena telah merebut perhatian _Rinny_-ku yang tercinta dariku." Len mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, ekspresinya juga terlihat berapi api. "Hei, kau cemburu dengan benda mati?" Miku dan Kaito _sweatdrop_ seketika. "Itu karena aku tidak ingin perhatian Rin direbut siapapun, meskipun itu hanya sebuah benda mati." Len tersenyum kepada Rin, Rin juga membalas senyum Len disertai rona merahnya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke Kantin sekarang sebelum be- !"

TEEEEEET! TEEEET!

"AAAAAAA!"

"Yah, gagal beli _ice cream_."

"Dasar maniak _ice cream_."

"Hahahaha!"

**H. Halilintar**

Siang ini Len kembali mengajak kekasihnya berjalan jalan. Kali ini Len mengajak Rin untuk pergi ke Taman bermain didekat sekolah mereka. Mereka berdua telah mencoba berbagai wahana, dan Rin tertarik untuk menaiki wahana bermain yang disebut sebagai 'halilintar' yang terkenal akan kecepatannya.

"Len! Ayo kita naik wahana ini." Pinta Rin sambil menarik Len menuju loket "A-apa Rin?! A-aku-! AH Rin! Nan-" tapi Len terlambat, Rin telah memberikan dua tiket kepada pegawai disitu.

Len duduk di samping Rin dengan wajah ketakutannya, pria malang. Sedangkan Rin duduk dengan wajah semangat dan berapi api. Untung saja mereka duduk dibaris ketiga, jika mereka duduk dibaris paling depan, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Bisa bisa Len muntah, Len pingsan, atau Rin yang kena serangan jantung.

"AAAAAA!" Len berteriak ketika kereta luncur super cepat ini bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sementara Rin dia berteriak dengan nada bahagia, berbeda dengan Len. "YEAAAAAY!"

"AAAAAA AKUUU MUAAAAL! GYAAAA!" nanti kita akan lihat siapa yang mual disini, Rin atau Len? Hanya keluarga Author dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

.__

Setelah turun dari wahana mengerikan itu, Len tiba tiba jatuh, pemuda itu bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya. "Hah, hahh. A-aku mual! Hoek!" sepertinya pemuda itu benar benar mual dan ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya segera. "M-maafkan aku Len. Aku tak tahu kalau kau seperti ini jika menaiki wahana halilintar." Rin nampak khawatir dengan keadaan Len. Gadis yang memakai hiasan unik yaitu bando berpita putih besar itu membantu Len untuk berdiri.

"K-kalau begitu, lain kali jangan ajak aku untuk menaiki wahana 'Neraka' itu. Lagi pula kita baru berpacaran, jadi kita kurang tahu kepribadian pasangan kita. Tapi setelah ini kamu harus menraktirku mie ramen ya!" Len mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan jempol kepada Rin.

"Biasanya anak laki laki yang menraktir perempuan, kenapa sekarang terbalik ya?" Tanya Rin kepada Len. "Kau menganggapku wanita?" Len bertanya kepada Rin dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. "Tidak kok, hihihi. Tapi cuma wajahmu yang mirip wanita." Ujar Rin sambil terkekeh.

"RIIIIN!" Teriak Len tidak terima.

**I. Imajinasi**

"Nee, Len. Apa yang kau bayangkan ketika kita sudah menikah nanti?" tanya Rin sambil menidurkan tubuhnya pada rumput. Ya, kini Rin dan Len tengah berada di padang rumput yang luas, mereka berada di bawah pohon rindang. Angin sepoi sepoi serta hawa sejuk disini membuat mereka berdua merasa nyaman dan rileks.

"Aku ingin membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dua anak yang bernama Rinto dan Lenka, mereka akan menjadi anak yang cerdas. Dan nama mereka diambil dari nama kita." Ujar Len sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kalau_ Rinny_ apa?"

"Kalau aku. Aku juga sama seperti Len." Rin pun ikut tersenyum lembut. "Imajinasi kita ternyata sama." Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia. "Hahaha, itu tandanya kita cocok, Rin." Len yang menidurkan diri di samping Rin kemudian sedikit mendekatkan diri dengan Rin. "Semoga semuanya terkabul." Len mengecup pipi Rin lembut. "Semoga kita dapat bersatu ya."

"Aku Juga berharap."

**J. Jahil **

Pada istirahat ini Len duduk sambil memperhatikan tingkah Miku dan Kaito. Pasangan itu terlihat sangat akrab, hal itu membuat Len iri.

"Miku-_chan_! Dor!" Kaito baru saja mengagetkan kekasihnya yang sedang membaca sebuah novel tebal yang entah berjudul apa. "Aaaaa! Kaito-_kun_! Huh! Kau membuatku kaget tahu."

"Hahaha, Miku-_chan_ kena!"

"Kaito-_kun_ jahil ah!" Miku menggembungkan pipinya, hal itu membuatnya terkesan lebih manis.

"Hei, pipinya harus dikempeskan!" Kaito merendahkan badannya kemudian mencium kedua pipi Miku secara bergantian, tentu saja Miku kaget dan malu. Dan otomatis pipinya mengempes(?). "Sudah sembuh." Ujar Kaito dengan nada bangga. "Ayo kita beli_ ice cream_!" Kaito menarik tangan kanan Miku.

"Toping_ negi_ ya."

"Mana ada!"

"Hehehe."

Jujur saja, Len yang melihat itu menjadi iri. Pemuda yang menyukai pisang itu kemudian menengok kearah sang kekasih yang duduk dibangku paling depan.

"_Rinny~_" Len memanggil Rin sambil mengalungkan kedua tanggannya dipundak Rin dari belakang. Rin yang sedang bermain dengan _gedget_ miliknya sambil duduk itu kaget. "A-ah Len. Kau ini mengagetkanku saja." Ujar Rin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Pikiran mesum Len langsung berjalan dengan mulus. "Bibir ini harus dinormalkan sebelum bertambah parah." Pemuda _honey blonde_ ini tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibir Rin singkat, bibir Rin yang tadinya manyun pun dengan sekejap menjadi normal kembali. Ciuman dari Len tentu saja membuat Rin kaget dan malu, kini wajah Rin sepenuhnya memerah. "L-len, tak kusangka kau jahil dan mesum seperti ini." Komentar Rin masih dengan ekspresi malu dan kaget.

"Hei, Len! Jangan mencium gadis dikelas yang ramai begini." Len menoleh kearah sumber suara. Rupanya itu adalah Meiko-_sensei_! Dan Len tidak sadar bila ada guru yang memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"M-maafkan saya _sense_i! M-maaf!"

"Dasar anak muda, yang ada dipikirannya hanya pacaran saja."

**K. Kucing**

Pagi ini Len berkunjung ke Rumah kediaman Kagami untuk menepati janji kepada Rin untuk memandikan kucing kesayangannya bersama Len.

"Silahkan kue dan jusnya. Wah, kamu pacarnya Rin ya? Kalian mirip." Ujar Lily yang notabenya sebagai ibu Rin. "Dan mitosnya, orang yang berjodoh itu wajahnya mirip." Sang ayah (Leon) mengedipkan matanya. Rin dan Len memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah. "Hahaha, dasar anak anak, baiklah, kami pergi dulu." Lily dan Leon pun pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Len.

Di halaman Rumah Rin, Len berlari lari mengejar seekor kucing kecil berwarna coklat keemasan. Dasar kucing, saat ingin dimandikan saja lari, saat majikan makan mendekat. "Hei! Kucing nakal! Ayo kemariii!"

"Len tidak tahu cara membujuk kucing ya?" tanya Rin sambil menaruh piring kucing beserta makanannya. Kucing yang dikejar Len pun datang dan memakan makanan tersebut.

Hap!

Rin menangkap kucing tersebut kemudian memandikannya. Len yang melihat itu hanya bisa speechless ditambah mulutnya yang menganga.

"Hah... Kucingmu itu manis dan unik ya, Rin." Len tersenyum sambil memakan kue yang disuguhkan oleh sang calon mertua.

"Tapi bagku Len lebih unik dan manis!" Rin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian memeluk Len dengan raut wajah senang. "Benarkan?" Tanya Len dengan sebelah alisnya yang dinaikkan. "Aku jujur." Rin beranjak dan memasang pose 'peace' miliknya.

**TBC dulu ya**

**AN**

**Reo : Hai Minna. **

**Toa : Kami sedang menjalankan misi request fict dari...**

**Hikari : Ini adalah request dari author '**_**Martinachristy54**__**'**_** :D maaf ya, kalau jelek**** :(**** habisnya Hikari ****Reo ****dan Toa sedang tidak mood untuk menulis '3' dan juga kemampuan menulis**** kami ****sudah mmenurun drastis '3' **

**Kaito : Yep! Minna! Kami minta kritik dan saran ya~ **

**Miku : Dan maaf kalau ficnya kurang memuaskan dan kurang panjang****. Sebenarnya ini mau dijadikan one shot sama mereka. Tapi kepanjangan :3**

**Kaito : jadi masih ada chapter depan~ **

**Len : Di fict ini aku dan Rin lah tokoh utamanya~ **

**All (-Rin Len) : Tahu Kok kakek Len. **

**Len : #pundung**

**Hikari ****: Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf! **

**Kaito : Thor! Kapan kapan buat fic Len x Mayu ****x Tei ****dong! **

**Len : WHAT?! Kejamnya. **

**Hikari : Err, nanti kuusahakan :3**

**Len : #pundung**

**All : ***_**sweatdrop**_*** **

**Toa : Karena semuanya **_**sweatdrop**_**, biarlah saya yang menutup ending (?) fict ini~ mohon kritikan dan saran ya~ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please! **


End file.
